In recent years, smoking of cigars has become fashionable and numerous cigar shops have opened around the world to satisfy this growing trend. The variety, quality and size of ready-made cigars satisfy the majority of the public. However, a small segment of connoisseurs insist that nothing can compare with the taste and smell of custom-blended tobacco products. These knowledgeable individuals are very selective in the manner in which their cigars are rolled and in the grade of tobacco used.
A still smaller segment of cigar aficionados prefers to roll their own cigars. They buy tobacco leaves or cigar wrapping and use their preferred brand of crushed tobacco. Some people buy inexpensive cigars, cut them with a sharp blade along the side and carefully pry the cut cigar open. The innermost layers are then removed and substituted with a favorite brand of crushed tobacco, which may come from cigarettes or bulk tobacco blend. The user then brings the cut edges of the cigar together, closing the outer layers of the cigar over the stuffing of selected tobacco. The edges are then sealed with a liquid or honey, and a new cigar is ready for a smoke.
Some reports indicate that the “roll-your-own” tobacco market is flourishing. In some countries, the roll-your-own products now hold a substantial share of the tobacco market, and their consumers represent more than 10% of the smoking population. This may be explained by the ability of a consumer to create a tailor-made product, as opposed to commercially available types of cigars.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,598 is incorporated herein by reference. Flat clear sheets of cellulose rolling paper are conventionally available. Most conventionally available clear cellulose are made from a mixture of cellulose, glycerin, and water. Cellulose can come from wood, cotton, or other sources of cellulose. The process is similar to that used to make cellophane Some clear sheets are made from 80 percent Eucalyptus based cellulose, 14 percent glycerin, and 6 percent water. Glycerin can be used to control the rate of burn of the clear cellulose sheets.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/957,462 filed Oct. 1, 2004, discloses a “Smoking Kit for Customizing a Tobacco Product” and is hereby incorporated herein by reference.